Trapped In These Towers
by Breathtaking Chaos
Summary: Charlie had grown up in Hogwarts. She never questioned her past, or how she came to live there. But one day, everything changes. She discovers a secret. And she has no idea what to do.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
And infant was half asleep in her crib, snoring. A young nurse watched over the one year old, oblivious to the argument happening up in a tower all the way on the other side of the castle.  
"She can never know," said a man's voice, tense and pressing.  
"What do you mean, she can never know?!" said an enraged woman.  
"If she were to tell anyone, people would treat her differently. She would bein danger," explained the man.  
"Yes I know, but she won't tell anyone! She deserves to know who she is!" shouted the woman loudly.  
"We can never tell her," implored the man.  
"No! She should know who she is!" said the woman loudly.  
"This is my final decision, Minerva," said the man, the tone in his voice final.  
"Fine, Albus. I will respect it. But don't ever expect me to respect you!" A slap could be heard, and the door to the Headmaster's office slammed.  
This was only the beginning.


	2. Patience

Charlie ate her breakfast in Aunt Minerva's room. Her eggs were perfect, like always. The house elves were very good cooks. When Minky came to collect her dishes, she told him so.

"Miss Charlie is kind," said Minky, bowing. "Minky will deliver a message to the cook."

"Thank you, Minky," said Charlie, and the house elf was gone with a crack.

Aunt Minerva emerged from her bathroom, scolding Charlie for still being there.

"Charile, you're supposed to be with Severus right now. He wanted you there at eight. It's 8:10," she said, pointing at the clock.

"I going. But Uncle Sve- Severus doesn't let me in 'til late," she whined, stumbling slightly over her words. She was only six, after all.

"I will talk to him. But you have to go," said Minerva.

Charlie nodded mutely, and was gone. Minerva's door could be heard closing with a bang as the patter of running feet echoed through the halls.

Charlie was out of breath by the time she reached the dungeons. Knocking on the door, she waited until he opened it and let her in. When he finally did, she rushed at him, hugging his long legs. "Uncle Severus! I missed you! You were gone yet-yesterday," she said woefully.

"Charlie," he said firmly, while gently prying her from his knees, "what did I say about whining?"

"Whining isn't worthy of me," she repeated, removing herself from him and looking down.

He crouched down to her level, tilting her head up to look at him. "Yes. But what you did is forgiven. Now we must focus on the present. You are late. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. But you never let me in 'til late!"

"And why do I do that?"

"To teach me patience."

"And were you patient today?" he asked, strict but kind.

"No. I didn't wait in front of the door like I should have."

"No, you didn't. And what happens when you're late?"

"I have to skin the boomslang," she said with an air of resignation.

"Yes," said Severus. "When you finish, we can work on ingredient recognition."

"Alright," she said, bright attitude back in full force. She loved ingredient recognition, because Uncle Severus let her keep a small piece if she was right. Not enough to be a proper ingredient, but enough for her to put in her keepsake box.

The boomslang were laid out on a work table already. Skinning the boomslang didn't actually involve any cutting, as Charlie was only four and her motor skills weren't refined yet. Instead, the hide lay flat, and Charlie had to quickly but carefully peel off the outer level of skin. The remaining skin was used in more advanced potions, so it was set aside.

Charlie worked quickly, two years of the same arduous task every time she was late helping her along. She was done in half an hour. She yelled across the room to Uncle Severus that she was, and, after scolding her gently for yelling, he took out the ingredient box. Today it was texture, her least favorite.

"Close your eyes," commanded Severus quietly.

Charlie closed her eyes, and felt something put in her palm. It was small, round, and very smooth. Then she felt it, a small bump on one side where something had been cut off. "Scab beetle eye!" she announced proudly, opening her eyes.

"Correct. But it is Scarab Beetle" said Severus, enunciating clearly while taking the eye eye. She only got one ingredient a lesson, and this wasn't it.

Again and again things were placed in Charlie's hand, and again and again she identified them. She left with a scrap of birch core clutched proudly in her hand, and ran to find Aunt Poppy.


	3. Equations

**Hello! It's time for a new chappy! Here you go!**

**Bookluver1999- Thanks for reviewing! My chapters are shorter because I feel it's the content, not the length that matters**

**And here you go...**

* * *

Charlie watched Aunt Aurora gaze at the stars. Stepping out from behind a pillar, she grinned as Aunt Aurora started and turned to face her.

"Charlie!" scolded Aurora. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

But its fun, thought Charlie. "But you make it so easy!" said the nine year old earnestly.

Aurora set her telescope down, and approached Charlie menacingly. Then she jumped on the girl, tickling her.

Charlie wriggled helplessly, laughter echoing through the castle. When Aunt Aurora finally stopped, Charlie gasped for air, then pulled herself up.

"Charlie, you're supposed to be with Septima now. Run along," she urged, ushering Charlie down the staircase. Charlie was about to turn the bend when she turned around and gave her aunt a mischievous smile.

Then she giggled and ran down the stairs before Aunt Aurora could force her to explain.

Reaching Aunt Septima's room took mere minutes, and she quietly entered. She knew that Aunt Septima could get lost in thought and be easily startled. Since her thoughts were usually profound, she was irked when she lost the train of thought. Charlie found her scribbling furiously on a blackboard. She coughed loudly, and Aunt Septima spoke, continuing to scribble.

"Oh, Headmaster, thank you for coming quickly! I have something very important to show you. The equations have changed, and-" she cut off abruptly when she turned and found a wide-eyed Charlie staring back at her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a panicked look on her face. She dropped her chalk suddenly, yanking her wand out quickly. The spinning matrix of lines in the middle of the room was gone in a a heartbeat, the rest of the equation filled blackboards in the next. Then a very flustered Aunt Septima all but shoved her out the door, informing her that class was canceled.

"You can come back tomorrow, Charlie. Go," she said frantically, face flushed and look panicked.  
Charlie was puzzled, but went anyways. She ran up to her room, ready to record yet another Happening. A pattern was beginning to emerge.

Albus Dumbledore removed his charm, reavealing himself to a very flushed Septima. "Oh, Headmaster!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. She might know now and-"

Albus cut her off. "She does not know, she will not know. Nothing happened. Understood?"

"Yes, of course," she said, calming down.

"Now what was it you had to show me?" he asked, brow furrowed and the ever present twinkle in his eye missing.

"Her line. It shifted."

Charlie wrote slowly, recording everything she had witnessed, writing the equations she had remembered. They didn't make sense. They had variables thrown in at random. This was not a normal problem. She knew that.

Her makeshift book was almost full by now. Every little thing she had noticed. Every discrepancy. Every panicked look. Uncle Severus would be proud. If if weren't for the fact that the subtle panick in his eyes every time she mentioned something she had noticed. He knew. He knew what they were hiding.  
Her eyes scanned the pages, messy script from a young age, neat writing as she got was a pattern. But what was it?

She was missing something. Something big. She had to figure it out.

Aurora never did figure out what the mischievous smile had been about.


	4. Incidents

**Bookluver1999- In the past chapter she was 9. In this one she is 10. Hope that clears it up! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And... Drumroll please...**

**A New Chapter!**

* * *

Charlie snuck up on Uncle Flitwick. She had just returned from Professor Minerva's house, where she had stayed the summer, and was eager to greet her uncle. Jumping on him from behind, she lifted her diminutive uncle an inch off the ground before setting him down quickly.  
"Oh, my!" he exclaimed. Her turned, and Charlie couldn't help but snicker at his disbelieving expression. "Charlie, how do you manage to do that? No one else had ever been able to take me by surprise!"  
"I don't know, Uncle Flitwick. I guess I've just been your niece for long enough," she said, smiling smugly. Then she darted off slipping behind a tapestry.  
Behind said tapestry was a small cove, and when she tapped the brick that was eight up and six from the left, it opened to a passage that led her to the Library. Even Uncle Severus had been unable to find out how she moved around the castle. Merlin knew he had tried.  
Arriving behind a bookcase, Charlie slipped into her favorite nook, pulling her books from a compartment in the wall, behind a portrait of Alphard the Quiet. He had promised not to tell Aunt Irma. True to his word, 'Advaced Arithmancy', 'Stars, the Magic Within', and 'Charms for a Child' were all there.  
Filling open to the chapter titled 'Bringing Equations To Life' in 'Advanced Arithmancy', she studied the diagrams once more, comparing it to the image in her mind. Pulling out her notebook, the one full of Happenings, she flipped to a dog-eared page.  
On it was a sketch of what she had seen last year just before term had ended and she had been taken to Aunt Minerva's house over the summer. She lived at Hogwarts during school time, her classes carefully planned so that no one would see her. She even had routes set frm class to class.  
She had a week before term started, and a week of freedom. She intended to use theta time to figure out what the equations had meant. Comparing the diagrams, she immediately noticed that her sketch had many more lines that the book's. That meant there were many more variables, many more details. Before she could continue, she heard the library door open and two female voices resonated through the library.  
Minerva, how was it with Charlie this summer?" asked a woman, who Charlie identified as Aunt Irma.  
"It was fine. Quiet. No Incidents," replied another woman-Aunt Minerva-, sounding relieved.  
"Good, good. Three year streak," commented Irma.  
Wanting to hear more, but knowing they were approaching, Charlie knew she had to leave.  
Silently cursing her luck, Charlie stored the books back int the wall, stuffed her makeshift notebook in her robes, and darted into another passage. This one led to a had just outside her rooms, where she was supposed to be.  
When she slipped out from behind the tapestry in front of her door, she heard the distinctive walk of Uncle Severus around the corner. Deciding what to do, she hid behind the statue. When he walked past, she jumped out at him, hugging him.  
"Insufferable child," he drawled, pretending to be annoyed, nonetheless wrapping his arms around her and giving her a squeeze before quickly releasing.  
"Git," she shot back, a smile playing on her lips. Releasing him, she stepped back, looking him over.  
"Is it me, or did you shrink?" she joked, brining attention to the fact that she had shot from 4' 6" to 4' 11" over the summer, a very drastic diffrence.  
"You've grown, I see. Your maturity has even more catching up to do now." He scowled, something that would send even a 7th year Slytherin running. It was the mirth in his eyes that gave him away.  
"Now, now, Uncle Severus. What did Aunt Minnie say about scowling at me?" she asked, pouting.  
"I know what she'd say if she heard you hall her 'Aunt Minnie' one more time," was his only reply, a single eyebrow perfectly arched.  
Charlie giggled, giving the surprised man a peck on the cheek-which involved a lot of stretching upwards on Charlie's part- and ran into her rooms, giggling as she went.

Breathing heavily as she leaned aging her door, she sighed in relief. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered. "That was close."  
With a relieved smile, she scampered to her bedroom, where she found everything unpacked. "House Elves," she sighed. "They never stop."  
On the bright side, they did put everything right where it had been last year, and any new stuff was put in her wardrobe. It was a nice system.  
Collapsing on her bed, she lay spread eagled before pulling out her notebook. Flipping through, Charlie found the page where she had noted her observations on a Aunt Minerva over the years. Quickly scribbling what she had heard, she did the same on Aunt Irma's page.  
Puzzled and more curious than ever, Charlie hid her notebook in her robes before going out to her sitting room to wait for Uncle Albus, whom she knew would arrive within the hour.  
Settling down in her couch, she was a asleep before she knew it.

The rest of the year passed without any new Happenings. No matter how hard she looked, it seemed as if the equations she had found had no discernible meaning. Frustrated and disappointed, Charlie left for Uncle Flitwick's house that summer more confused than ever.


	5. Travel

Charlie bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for Aunt Sinistra to arrive and take her down to the station. After much arguing between Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus, it was decided that Charlie would ride with the other children on the Hogwarts Express. Aunt Minerva had won.  
Knowing full well that her growing up at the castle would be controversial, she was to say that she had grown up in a group home. Her last name was Anderson. She was also to tell tha truth about her blood status, which was half-blood. That was her story, and she knew it well.  
Aunt Sinistra finally arrived to take her to the station, and they apparated as soon as they left the gates. Woozy but capable, Charlie said goodbye to her Aunt before boarding the train.  
She blended into the crowd, seeking out a semi-empty compartment. In it sat a blonde kid and a pair of what she could only describe as goons. Entering the compartment, she shoved her trunk up into the compartment before sitting heavily on her seat.  
The boy, who had been following her every movement, glared at her. "Hey! Who said you could sit here?"  
"I don't see a sign saying I can't," Charlie retorted. "Oh, and if you were wondering, my name is Charlie. Thanks for asking."  
"Charlie? That's a boys name," said the boy.  
"Oh, and yours is better?"  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said, as if that was the most important thing in the world.  
"Draco?" said Charlie. "Oh, yes, because that's soo normal."  
"Well, at least I have a name befitting of my gender," said Draco.  
"At least I have a name that makes sense," said Charlie, glaring at him before yanking down a book from her trunk and burying herself in it.  
The compartment became quiet, and Charlie could up hear Draco shift uncomfortably. She grinned behind her book, knowing this was a fullproof way of making anyone uncomfortable. Uncle Severus had used it on her often enough.  
Finally, he broke. "Advanced Calculations in Arithmancy?" asked Draco, the sneer obvious in his voice. "A know-it-all Ravenclaw for sure. I know I'm going to be in Slytherin. It's the most noble house."  
"I know a Slytherin who would dispute that fact," said Charlie, refusing to elaborate.  
"Every Slytherin knows that that are in the most noble house. You are lying."  
"No, I'm not," said Charlie.  
"Who is it, then?" asked Draco.  
"Can't say," said Charlie.  
"Then I don't believe you," said Draco.  
"Fine, don't, but don't go spreading lies, either."  
Draco, affronted, but with no scathing reply, glared at her book, unable to see her actual face. Charlie just smirked behind said book, knowing she had won. When Draco and his pair of goons got up and left, she was already ignoring them.  
Charlie read the entire ride, avoiding anyone who tried to speak to her, which were admittedly few people. The train ride went fast.


	6. Toad

Charlie read the entire ride, avoiding anyone who tried to speak to her, which were admittedly few people. The train ride went fast.

Draco and his goons returned only once, to get their trunks. As soon as they left, Charlie slipped her Hogwarts robes on, stowing the ones she had in her trunk. Her combat boosts stood out under her robes, two inch heels and tight lacing obvious. Rubbing her locket for good luck, she left the compartment, rolling her trunk behind her.

She saw Uncle Hagrid calling the first years off as soon and she exited the train, and went straight to him. Resisting the urge to hug him, Charlie settled for a wide smile and a wink. He gave her a smile back, and patted his pocket. Understanding, Charlie 'bumped' into him, and reached into his pocked. Feeling something furry, she pulled it out and moved away. Held in her arms was a small, mewling kitten with specked fur. Grinning like an idiot, she followed the res of the first years to the boats.

Charlie sat in an empty boat, and found two more people joining her as Uncle Hagrid called "No more 'n three in a boat!"

"My name is Nevllie," said a bit, introducing hiself. "Have you by any chance seen my frog?"

Looking around, Charlie shrugged and shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's alright," said Neville.

The other girl who had joined them introduced herself as well. "My name is Hermione Granger. And yours?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Charlie Anderson," said Charlie, shaking the hand that was offered. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Hermione. "Have you read your books yet?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," said Charlie, choosing not to reveal the fact that she was reading third year textbooks already. "I wasn't allowed to practice any of the spell, though." This was true. No matter how much she begged, Charlie was never allowed to use magic.

"I practiced a few," admitted Hermione. "I'm really exited about-" Hermione cut off when she saw the castle. "Wow..." she said.

Charlie, never having seen the castle from the outside, was entrapped. "Ditto," she said, feeling the same as Hermione.

"Found him!" called Neville, holding up his toad. This was going to be an interesting year.


	7. Profanities

When Aunt Minerva entered the Entance Hall to inform them of the coming sorting, Charlie was smiling at a joke Hermione had made. It turned out they both had the same dry sense of humor.

Neville was full out laughing, not having eleven years of Severus Snape's version of humor under his belt.

Professor McGonagall left, and a confrontation began between Draco Malfoy from the train and that boy, Harry Potter.

Draco had just insulted Ron Weasley when Charlie walked up. "Holier than thou attitude, clothes that could feed a house of starving children for a year, hair so blonde it's blinding? Must be a Malfoy," she sneered, imitating Draco's tone.  
If looks could kill, Charlie would be a pile of dust. As it was, Charlie was unperturbed my the glare directed at her, and walked back to Hermione, throwing over her shoulder, "Stop pretending to glare. You don't need an excuse to stare at me, you know."

There had been snickers at her first comment, but this one had the entire set of first years laughing. Draco's face was quickly turning red, "Why you little-" began Draco.

"Little what?" asked Charlie, turning and cutting him off.

"You little piece of filth!" said Draco, answering her question.

Charlie just smirked. Aunt Minerva had entered just as Draco was about to yell at her, and she had goaded him into continuing.

"Mister Malfoy!" exclaimed Minerva. "I will not have you insulting another student like that. Detention with me, tomorrow, after dinner."

Draco was now a flushed pink, which was as close to red as he could get with his pale complexion. Charlie gave him a smile before joining Hermione and Neville.

"That was brilliant!" said Neville.

"That ponce was just getting on my nerves," said Charlie. "We met on the train, and he was a prat."

"I'm glad you put him in his place," said Hermione. "He dca six fun of my blood status on the train. He called me mudblood filth, whatever that means."

Charlie and Neville both stared at Hermione, wide eyed. "What?" she asked.

"Hermione, mudblood is a profanity, insulting the so called 'purity' of a Muggleborn's blood. Just for calling you that, I'll gladly slap that blonde git into next week," said Charlie.

Hermione was about to ask for more explanation when Professor McGonagall led everyone into the great hall.

There, on a stool, sat the ragged sorting hat. It began its poem, and when it finished, Professor McGonagall began to call up first years to be sorted.  
"Abbot, Hannah!" became a Hufflepuff. Then it was Charlie's turn.

"Anderson, Charlie," called Minerva. Everyone looked around, expecting a boy to walk up. Charlie just stepped forward and made her way to the sorting hat.  
It was placed on her head and fell over her eyes.

_"Well, well, well,"_ said the hat. "_What house to you belong in, Charlie?"_

"_Oh, come on, Hat_," thought Charlie. "_You've been taunting me with your decision from the moment I was old enough to listen to your rambling for more than a few seconds."_

"_I have_," admitted the hat. "_But you've never interacted with a friend, so this is the final evaluation. You put Draco Malfoy in his place, made friends with a fellow bookworm, defended someone you didn't know. I don't think I've ever said this, but I'm debating between all four houses."_

"_Oh, just choose,_" though an exasperated Charlie.

"_I'm going to eliminate Gryffindor. I really don't think you're quite 'brave' enough. Your chivalry is not what sets you apart. And Ravenclaw. A good choice, really, but your attitude is less inclined to having facts and knowledge than it is to having secrets and wisdom."_

_"The two have left are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"_ said Charlie. "_Really, Hat? All these years and I'm being put in the house of snakes or the house of badgers?" _

"_Let's see here. You're loyal, especially to friends. But your ability to take someone down with what you observe is phenomenal. The trick with Draco and Minerva was very nice. I think,_ Slytherin!" exclaimed the hat.  
The conversation had taken only a minute or so, and everyone at the Slytherin table clapped. The other Houses gave a few claps, then it all died down. When it was Hermione's turn, she ended up in Ravenclaw. Charlie gave a little wave, and promised herself that she would still be friends with Hermione, no matter their houses.

Neville was a nearly a Hufflepuff, but his willingness to continue to be friends with Charlie and Hermione no matter the consequences but him in the brave and loyal house of Gryffindor. He gave Charlie and Hermione each a little nod, and both breathed sighs of relief as they realized they wouldn't be losing a friend over house divides.

Uncle Dumbledore stood, gave his speech, and the food appeared. While Charlie ate rumors of her take down of Draco Malfoy circulated, to the point where a few Slytherins were sending her little nods of approval. Glad she was being accepeted into her new house, Charlie nodded back, adding her patented smirk. Draco avoided her eyes the entire meal.

Charlie ended up with the bed closest to the door, which was fine by her. The the other girls in her room, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Blaise, were discussing Draco. Pansy seemed to be completely in love with the boy, while Blaise seemed sceptic. Millicent was agreeing with Pansy, and Daphne didn't really have an opinion.

Charlie was content to stay out of the discussion, but of course Pansy Parkison just had to drag her into it. "And Charlie was insulting Drakey in the Entrace Hall," she pouted, as if it was he worst crime imaginable.

"I don't understand why you call him Drakey," said Charlie. "The only feeling he has for you were created by a betrothal contract. At least, I'm pretty sure there's a contract somewhere."

Her goading served it's purpose, as Pansy took the bait. "Drakey and I have known each other since we were toddlers. His feelings for me are genuine!" she proclaimed.

"Then," said Charlie, changed and ready to finish this so she could sleep, "why did he avoid you during the feast? I'm pretty sure the only genuine feelings he has for you are hate, disgust, or pity. I certainly have all three." Before Pansy could process her insult, let alone come up with a half-decent reply, Charlie swept her curtain closed. Falling back into her bed, she smiled. "This is going to be a fun year," she whispered.

**A/N: I made Blaise a girl for the sake of the story. Sorry if that threw you off! **


End file.
